Digital superconductor circuits, operating at cryogenic temperatures and at low voltage levels, need to communicate to the outside world at high speed on the order of, for example, 20 GHz. However, conventional high-speed superconductor amplifiers used in such circuits typically produce extremely low output voltages on the order of, for example, about 0.2 mV. Such low voltages are difficult to detect and are likely to be associated with a noise-induced high error rate. As a result, such conventional high-speed superconductor amplifiers may cause a slowdown, or even total corruption, of amplified signals.
Therefore, what is needed is a method and apparatus for amplifying a superconductor output signal to produce a resulting signal with a comparatively high output voltage and to thereby reduce an associated error rate.